The present invention generally relates to cathode ray tubes and specifically to a cathode ray tube having an improved electrical connector.
This invention relates to cathode ray display tubes, and is particularly concerned with the electrical connection of such tubes at the neck region that provides for passing and isolating a number of electrically conductive pins that convey operating voltages into the tube envelope.
Cathode ray tubes used in television picture tubes, and in CRT monitors displaying a variety of information, typically have a narrow neck terminated by a plurality of electrically conductive pins extending axially from the electron gun through the neck of the tube. The pins may comprise a number of closely spaced, low-voltage pins, and at least one high-voltage pin spaced from the low-voltage pins. Electrical connection to the pins is typically made by a socket which provides for connecting by means of a plurality of frictional members which slidably contact each pin. The members are attached to a plurality of lead wires which in turn make connection to various components of the ancillary electrical chassis, such as the power supply and scanning circuits.
It has become desirable to manufacture tubes that allow for the design of televisions and monitors with a slim profile. That is, televisions and monitors with cabinets having reduced depth. A conventional socket as discussed above, has one objectionable characteristic and that is that it extends the overall length of the tube, as measured by the front to back dimension. This single geometrical dimension results in the increased depth of the tube cabinet. A well known approach to decreasing the overall length of the tube is to increase the deflection angle of the electron gun beam trajectory relative to the tube longitudinal axis thereby permitting the electron gun to be brought closer to the viewing screen of the tube and thus shortening the overall length of the tube. For example, a typical twenty-inch diagonal CRT has a 90 degree deflection angle. Increasing the deflection angle to 110 degrees decreases the overall length of the tube approximately three-inches. Further increase in deflection angle is possible, however, the marginal gain in length reduction of the tube progressively decreases as the angle of deflection increases. For example, increasing the deflection angle from 110 degrees to 130 degrees of a 20-inch diagonal CRT results in a depth reduction of approximately 2.3 inches. Increasing the electron beam deflection angle also tends to create other challenges including an increase in the deflection frequency and current supplied to the deflection yoke resulting in increase power consumption of the CRT.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide additional means for reducing the overall length of the tube.
A cathode ray tube electrical connector is provided for detachably coupling an electrical lead to the electron gun. The connector has a through passage defined by a diameter greater than the diameter of the neck which surrounds and is secured to the outer surface of the neck. Adjacent the passage is a plurality of integral resilient leaf springs extending toward the stem at a plurality of circumferentially spaced locations. The leaf spring elements include base elements for terminal engagement and tip ends projecting and bias toward the electrical leads of the electron gun to provide electrical connection to the cathode ray tube. The passage of the connector is preferably defined by an opening in a printed circuit board or other electrical terminal contact from which the leaf springs extend.